Chace Crawford
Christopher Chace Crawford, known professionally as Chace Crawford, born July 18, 1985, is an American actor. He is most famous for his role as Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald on the hit CW series Gossip Girl. He joined the cast of Glee in Season Five, and made his first appearance in the 100th episode, titled 100, playing Quinn's love interest Biff. Personal Life Crawford was born in Lubbock, Texas.Getting to know Chace Crawford His father, Chris, is a dermatologist, and his mother, Dana, is a teacher.Chace Crawford next teen sensation He has a younger sister, former beauty queen Candice Crawford.Crowning achievement Crawford was raised a Southern Baptist.Hot Gossip While his father was at med school, Crawford lived in Bloomington, Minnesota for four years and attended Ridgeview Elementary School. When his father completed his training, the family moved back to Texas and settled in Plano, a suburb of Dallas.The Boys of Gossip Girl He was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) as a child. During high school, Crawford worked in an Abercrombie & Fitch store and modeled for Hollister.Chace on Gay Rumors He graduated high school from Trinity Christian Academy in 2003.Chace Crawford Biography Following his graduation, Crawford attended Pepperdine University, studying broadcast journalism and marketing, but dropped out after a few semesters to focus on his acting career. He temporarily worked as a car valet to make ends meet.Interview: Finishing School Crawford shared an apartment with Gossip Girl co-star Ed Westwick in Chelsea, Manhattan at the beginning of the series in 2007 until July 2009, when Crawford moved out to rent an apartment in the Wall Street area.Chace Crawford Moves Out Career Crawford made his film debut in the 2006 film The Covenant, as Tyler Simms. In March 2007, he landed the role of main character Nate Archibald on The CW's Gossip Girl, making his television debut.Gossip Development He has also appeared in music videos, playing Leona Lewis's boyfriend in the video for "I Will Be" which was released in January 2009.Chace Crawford Pairs Up with Leona Lewis The same year, he was named "Summer's Hottest Bachelor" by People Magazine.Chace Crawford Tops PEOPLE's Hottest Bachelors List Crawford played the lead role as a drug dealer named White Mike in the film Twelve, directed by Joel Schumacher, and it premiered at Sundance Film Festival on January 31, 2010.Chace Crawford Slims Down Crawford was then scheduled to play the lead in the remake of Footloose and began rehearsals but soon dropped out after a number of weeks. Zac Efron was also tied to the project at one point before dropping out as well.Crawford & Efron drop out of Footloose In summer 2011, it also was announced that Crawford had been cast in the romantic comedy film Responsible Adults opposite Katie Holmes. He was supposed to portray the role of 22-year-old Baxter Wood. As of 2013, Chace is no longer attached to the movie. He has been replaced with actor and fellow Glee guest star Skylar Astin according to Myriad Pictures.Responsible Adults casting In 2012 Crawford starred alongside Cameron Diaz, Jennifer Lopez, and Glee regular Matthew Morrison in What to Expect When You're Expecting, directed by Kirk Jones. Crawford played Marco in one of the film's interlocking stories. His character reunited with an old flame after a turf war between their food trucks, and they embarked on a journey together in the wake of a surprise pregnancy.What to Expect When You're Expecting Then in August 2013, Crawford landed the role of Arthur Barone in the independent film Undrafted, written and directed by Joe Mazzello. Based on the true story of a promising young baseball player, the film is being filmed at Dunsmore Park in La Crescenta, California.Undrafted filimg locations In January 2014, Crawford signed on to play the guest starring role of Biff, Quinn's (Dianna Agron) new boyfriend in the 100th episode of Glee. The episode aired in two parts on March 18 and March 25. Crawford worked with Ryan Murphy and his longtime friend Matthew Morrison. Chace joins Glee's 100th Filmography Gallery Chace-C-001.jpg Chace-C-002.jpg Chace-C-003.jpg Chace-C-004.jpg Chace-C-005.jpg Quiff.jpg Chace-C-006.jpg Chace-C-007.jpg Chace-C-008.jpg Chace-C-009.jpg Chace-C-010.jpg 444.jpg Zchace-001.jpg Zchace-002.jpg Zchace-003.jpg Zchace-004.jpg Zchace-005.jpg diana and chace.jpg Quinn & Biff.jpg Zz-chace001.jpg Zz-chace002.jpg Zz-chace003.jpg INFphoto 2137328-960x1440.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg References